Reputation
by Kiryami
Summary: A bad reputation doesn't make you a bad person.Eventual DeiSaso AU cursingetc. etc.
1. Cold on the Inside

Reputation

A bad reputation doesn't make you a bad person.

Huzzah! Random crazy (not crack) DeiSaso-ness! Be happy, precious readers. +w+

Warning: OOCness, messed up ages, Sasori acting drunk, literal character bashing, stupidity, and other crap lie ahead. -smiles dementedly-

**All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and his awesomeness.**

Sasori grasped his small shoulders in a futile attempt to keep out the cold. He bit his bottom lip unconsciously as the shivering grew. His eyes stung and he blinked furiously, pulling the collar of his thin shirt tightly around himself.

He had all but given up when a figure emerged from the monstrous snowstorm. He was so hungry and weary and lonesome by then that he didn't care if it was friend or foe. After all, he was only a child. He let out a pleading whimper before falling face-first into the frozen white cushion and laying there.

After a moment, he felt a pair of strong, slender arms wrap around him and pull him up. By then he was beginning to lose consciousness, but he did pick out a soft, reasurring voice, and one beautiful blue eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nine years later, he continued life as an average high school student with no family and a broken spirit. Very common where he lived.

The erdhead was always cold, no matter the season. And no amount of clothing or warm tea could raise his frigid temperature. Yet he never wore anything more than a hoodie or light jacket, claiming it'd do no good.

He gave a rough sigh as he hoisted his book-filled backpack onto a sore shoulder. Wincing slightly, he headed off to his next class to finish the boring day with little trauma.

Hopefully.

Sasuke's gang was always messing with him, and the females in the class found him "weird", for some reason. Not that he cared. There had only ever been one creature of interest to him since his parents' deaths; his rescuer.

He doubted his blue-eyed savior would attend his school, due to the fact that nine years ago they were old nough and strong enough to carry a young boy to safety during a snowstorm. But it could happen.

An though he often teased himself with the idea of a beautiful woman, aforementioned savior was probably male. Even his young, untained ears could tell at the time.

He always tried to imagine what his guardian was really like, having gotten everywhere from a muscular fool (not likely) to a frail beauty. He hadn't settled on any one just yet.

But at that momet he had an algebra test. Yay algebra.


	2. Complications

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA -rather high- Yesh...I actually have 5 whole chapters written already, just not typed...And I apologize, my dear readers, but Deidara shall not appear until later. Or, wait...He appears next chapter! Huzzah! I am so tired...

Hope you like teh story!!

And yes, the pencil was in his pocket. It sounds weird, but I know a lot of people who keep pencisl in their pockets. Also, "emo" is Sasuke's "pet name" for Sasori. Yeah.

...I don't like Sasuke. D: Just so ya'll know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The red-haired sixteen-year-old outcast had just finished his algebra test, turned it in to the less-than-elated teacher, and resettled his tired boy at his desk. Calmly, but with excitement in his light eyes, he withdrew a small black notebook from his binder and a pencil from his pocket. Flipping to the middle, he grinned at his favorite sketch. It was a bit old, but oh well.

The book was filled with drawings of marionettes, mythical creatures, ideas for the looks of his rescuer, and whatever else he felt like doodling. That particular sketch he was quite fond of. It depicted a rather feminine boy with long hair and a forlorn expression. Despite its slightly sad look, the drawing always earned a warm smile from him. It was the only one that he almost felt life from.

"...Hey, emo!!" Sasori slammed shut the book and glances up in surprise to see Sasuke Uchiha, school jock and heartthrob, glaring down at him.

"What?" he almost sighed, as the raven-haired boy folded his arms over his chest. The other students were already filing out of the room. Sasori never noticed the beel when he was looking at that sketch...

Sasuke was huffling his feet. Sasori allowed himself a microscopic smirk. All the "cool kids" were uncomfortable talking to him. He could tell, even though they tried to hide it.

His brown eyes darted to the right of Sasuke's head and the smirk melted into a frown. The Uchiha's goons were hovering by the door. He harumphed softly and attempted to make eye contact with this new opponent, but Sasuke wouldn't look directly at him. Coward.

"So...the boys are gonna need a punching bag." Sasori's eyes widened a fraction, but he kept the smile, making him look extra insane.

"And you expect me to just sit there and take it?" He gave a mocking laugh as Sasuke glared.

"No." He blinked, furrowing his brow, the grin long forgotten.

"Then what?"

"I expect you to put up a fight." It happened in a flash after that. Two of Sasuke's gang, big and tough, tackled Sasori and slipped a scratchy rope between his teeth like a foreign gag. He thrashed wildly and managed to disable one with a kick between the legs, before the other kneed him in the stomach and he went down.

Next thing he knew, his hands were bound behind him, his ankles tied together, and another gang member had him slung over his shoulder. Sasori was strong, but he couldn't handle all of them at once, and certainly not whn he was bound and gagged as he was.

He could see no possible escape from this, unless they were stupid enough to put him down and untie him. In which case, he would run. He was confident they'd never catch him.

But Sasuke wasn't stupid. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but still not stupid. He knew that Sasori'd try to make a run for it. They's probably drag him off, blocked into an alley, beat the shit out of him and leave him there. If he didn't die from wounds or they didn't kill him he'd at least be out of commission for awhile.

Suddenly remembering his notebook, abandoned back on the second floor of the school, he gasped.

...Only to choke on the dust from the ancient rope. A couple of the idiots laughed while he gagged, until Sasuke slapped him hard on the back. All was silent then.

Minutes that felt like hours later, he was flung against a hard brick wall and untied. Looking around, he was surprised to see that they were still on school grounds. _Not exactly the alley I was thinking about, but it'll do. _he thought disinterestedly.

"Get up," Sasuke ordered. Sasori just looked at him with empty eyes, slumped against the wall like a ragdoll.

"I said...Get up!" Sasori groaned when Sasuke's foot connected with his already sore stomach. He curled up painfully and lay his forehead in the dirt. The raven-haired jock yanked him up by the shoulder and rared back a fist as the others closed in like starving hyenas.

Sasuke punched him, and all of a sudden he tasted blood. _Must've bitten my tongue..._The other boy backed up, allowing his cronies to have their fun. His parting words were, "You'd better_ fight_, emo!!" And then Sasori was left with the cackling, bloodthirsty halfwits.

He regarded them coolly as they surrounded him. One harged, and quick as a flash the redhead grabbed hus arm and flung him into the wall. He remained stoic as the others hesitated. It seemed as though he would have to fight his way out.

The next dove at him, and he sank to the ground, knocking the oversized boy's feet from underneathe him. One gave a yell, and two more accompanied him in the next attack. Sasori leaped up, bashing the two's heads together and kicking the first in the face. He was sent flying backward, taking out a few that couldn't dodge fast enough.

More stepped up, and these has weapons. Armed with short blades and broken pipes, these guys were serious. He'd have to be careful.

Quickly, he crouched low to the ground, and pounced. His arm got cut on the way, but he bounced past a few of them and knocked out some more. Just when he thought he might make it, more of the mirthless gangsters began pouring into the alleyway.

The shine of a knife. It had barely missed his throat, as he had dodged and gotten cut on the cheek. All at once, he was aware of the massive amount of blood in his immediate area. And only some of it was his. Apparently some had stabbed themselves or eachother on the way down.

Suddenly, he felt just how tired he was. He tried to ignore it, kicking one into another. He still managed to avoid getting stabbed, but was covered in cuts and slashes. he winced when the bones in his left hand creaked after a punch. He was gritting his teeth.

"Ack-!?" His eyes grew wide as he was yanked back to reality by a knife in his side. He held the bloody wound and panted, glaring at the victoriously grinning gangster. He sank to his knees and they began to close in. He cursed, realizing that he was going to die, and he'd never be able to properly thank his rescuer. He had little else to live for, but...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hmm yesh...-cough- Hehehe, yes. The "brightest crayon in the box" thing I stole from a shirt of my dad's, and 'Sori's favorite sketch? I wish I could draw it how pretty it looks in my head...But I can't. -sigh-

...Somehow, I don't think this is flowing like it should. In general. Plus, fight scenes always look so awesome in my head, but I fail at writing them. Waah.

Btw, this is probably the longest chapter in here so far...O.o


	3. No Mercy

WE LIVE!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto **(wau that looked official)

I dunno...I'm thinking Deidara'll be about 21...?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A yell interrupted the young blonde's wandering thoughts. he glanced up at the sky, and then to the right as upbeat techno music pounded in his ears from the small earphones. He smiled, just a tad. It was his old high school!

Then he remembered the reaosn he looked up in the first place, and rushed of to the back alleys. It had been a few years since he attended, but that didn't mean he didn't know his way around.

_Besides, _he thought grimly_, people used to get mugged back there all the time._

Skidding to a stop at the most secluded area, he gasped. Men (or boys, whatever) were piling into the alley, whooping and hollering and swinging knives. He rapidly assessed the situation, pulled on his black, fingerless fighting gloves, and backed up.

Taking a deep breath and giving a silent prayer, he charged in and flew over the crowd of people, nearly landing on a wounded boy with bright red hair who he assumed was their target.

He slipped a little on the blood, but gave the boy a reassurring smile. Funny, the kid looked kinda familiar...Oh well. Right now, he had to get them both out of this mess.

While the gangsters looked at him in confusion, Deidara smiled dementedly and secured his gloves. He stepped protectively in front of the redhead and flipped his shoulder-length hair out of his face. He smiled playfully, showing his canines, and attacked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HUZZAH! ;3 Hope you like it. Sorry for shortnessness ; ;


End file.
